


Tinkers, Riddles, and Pride

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, Peaceful, Platonic Relationships, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: “A story. And a promise. One for you and one for me.” she said, and Kvothe tilted his head, puzzled.“You want me to tell you a story?”She shook her head in frustration, her silky hair falling in front of her face like a curtain. “The story is for you.”A gift for my 2017 KKC Secret Santa





	Tinkers, Riddles, and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever KKC fic, so here it is. This is a secret santa gift for godkidcharlie over on Tumblr. Hope you like fren!

The sky above the University was unusually clear that night, when Kvothe met Auri in the secret courtyard. The air was still and clung to him in a way that made him itch to try and call the wind, to see if he could breathe some life into the quiet night. They had exchanged gifts as usual; Kvothe had presented her with a stone that dreamt of being a bird, a wooden bowl that had served a beggar-prince, and a bottle filled with the song of starlight, and had in turn received the thorn from a lion’s paw, a firebird’s tail feather, and a story for another time. They sat on the roof, having shared their starlight, Kvothe’s fingers plucking absently at his lute, when Auri shifted in her seat. Kvothe stopped his music, the sudden silence jarring, as he turned to look at her.

“A story. And a promise. One for you and one for me.” she said, and Kvothe tilted his head, puzzled.

“You want me to tell you a story?”

She shook her head in frustration, her silky hair falling in front of her face like a curtain. “The story is for you.”

He stared at her a moment, before grinning and carefully putting away his lute. He turned his body so that he was facing her properly, and adjusted his posture, putting on his best ‘I’m a good student’ face. Auri giggled as she mimicked his posture as best she could, sitting cross-legged on the cold courtyard floor.

“In a time not long ago and a town not much different from this there lived a boy with a charming smile and clever eyes.” She began, her voice hanging sweet and clear in the still, moonlit air.

“Did this boy have a name by any chance?”Kvothe asked slyly. Auri gave him a stern look. He smiled sheepishly in return, and she continued on with the story.

“In a time not long ago and a town not much different from this there lived a boy with a charming smile and clever eyes. He wasn’t the strongest or handsomest boy, but wit he had in abundance. To the others in his town, there was no problem he couldn’t solve, no question he couldn’t answer. They called him Tricks, for every word was imbued in double meaning, and every sentence he uttered twisted and turned and ran into itself like the roads of a great city.”

Here Auri paused, her eyes taking on a peculiar shine. Kvothe leaned forward, recognizing that the story was reaching an important point.

“Tales of Tricks’ intellect travelled, as these things do, and reached the towns far from his own little home. One morning he awoke to knock at his door, and at his front steps stood a Tinker.

‘I had heard tales of a young man of remarkable acumen in this town.’ The Tinker spoke with a voice like sun-baked, dusty roads.

Tricks merely smiled and allowed him to enter, offering him water and a place to rest.

‘Young sir if you would indulge an old man.’ Said the Tinker ‘I would offer you a test of riddles. Win and you may ask and prize from me.’

Intrigued, Tricks agreed.

‘For the first question,’ the Tinker rasped ‘I am at once welcomed and feared, docile and wild, enticing and untouchable. Meek by day and vibrant at night, what am I?’

‘A simple puzzle, Tinker, for the answer is fire, a lady of flame which warms the hearth and burns the forest, which dances and splutters even while caged, which gathers men yet scorns their touch. This is of what you speak.’

The Tinker nodded impressed. ‘The second question: Though I emerge from behind my curtain in pieces and parts, I am neither timid nor broken, the ruler in exile of a kingdom no man could truly understand. What am I?’

Tricks laughed in response ‘Another simple answer, for you speak of the moon, who rules the night we have yet to conquer, who divides her time between the mortal and the fae.’

‘A clever young man, certainly’ the Tinker acquiesced ‘but I have one final question, for all things must come in three parts. So sweet I am, to leave a bitter taste, for those who know me know hunger, sorrow, and pain, yet smile through it all, longing for more. Who am I?’

‘My dear Tinker, I fear you are toying with me,’ replied Tricks in earnest ‘No doubt you speak of love, bittersweet and addictive as denner resin yet, while he knows it, no man can truly suffer.’

The tinker smiled, pleased with this response. ‘The tales of your wit are no exaggeration’ He laid out his wares in an offering ‘as promised, you may ask of me any prize.’

Tricks didn’t spare a glance for the Tinker’s wares, instead looking the man in the eye. ‘I ask only for what is gracefully offered and rarely granted.’

‘You truly are a clever one’ laughed the Tinker ‘Very well, I shall grant you one wish.’

The boy smiled like a fox and said ‘I wish that all my wishes would be granted.’

 ‘A dangerous request young man, there is such a thing as being too clever. Ask for anything else.’

Tricks merely laughed, and the Tinker’s expression soured. ‘Very well, so you ask, so it shall be done.’

Wish granted, the Tinker went on his way, and Tricks settled into a life of luxury. Money was no object, for he merely had to wish for more. Food and trinkets went the same way. If he wished to fly, he would have sprouted wings.

Years went by, and Tricks wished for something more from his life of riches. There was an emptiness that he simply couldn’t fill no matter what he wished for. Then one day, while wandering through town he saw a young man and his sweetheart whispering and giggling as they walked in the square, and he knew what he needed to fill his void.

Now anyone else would have wished for a sweetheart of their own, but Tricks’ mind worked like a spiral, the thought never even occurred to him. He wished that he was the young man in the square, and almost immediately found himself whispering sweet nothings in the young woman’s ear, making her turn a pretty red. Thrilled at his own cleverness, he wished for a bouquet of flowers to present his new lady love, but try as he might, the flowers would not appear. He saw from the corner of his somebody, his old body, turn and walk away, and realised in that instant his mistake.”

Auri finished her story, looking at Kvothe as though she was waiting for something.

“Tinkers can’t grant wishes.” was all he said after a short pause, and felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach at the look of disappointment mixed with exasperation that crossed her face.

“You have to make me a promise.” She said, her voice more agitated than it had been all night. “Promise me that you won’t be as clever as you think you are.”

Kvothe blinked at her, stung a little by the statement. The he took in the worried furrow of her brow and his gaze softened. “I’ll try.”

Auri’s shoulders relaxed, and she smiled. He returned the expression, picked up his lute and began to play a tune of Tinkers and riddles and pride.

 

 


End file.
